Dans le soir lumineux
by Eliza Poufsouffle
Summary: Quelques années après la chute du seigneur des ténèbres, Harry se souvient de ce terrible jour.SLASH


Il n'y a pas vraiment de titre à cette fan fiction qui est un one-shot. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas la réponse à un défi. Ou alors un défi que je me suis lancée à moi-même : écrire une histoire d'amour entre 2 personnages masculins, ce qui je vous l'avoue, n'est pas mon habitude.

L'histoire est simple : Bien après la chute de Voldemort, Harry se souvient de ce terrible jour.

**Attention, ceci est un slash : **alors si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, vous pouvez lire la mienne pour voir si ça vous plaît vraiment pas, vous pouvez aller lire mes autres fics qui ne sont pas des slashs ou vous pouvez tout simplement aller lire un autre auteur.

Pour ceux qui choisissent de rester : Bonne Lecture.

J'allais oublier : tous les personnages sont à J.K.Rowling et cette histoire prend en compte les livres 1 à 6.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Dans le soir lumineux ...**

_**Dans le soir lumineux** _

_**Me revient ton sourire**_

_**La beauté de tes yeux** _

_**Et milles souvenirs**_

C'est un visage d'ange qui sort de ma mémoire. Des cheveux blonds, longs, à peine coiffés. Des yeux bleus, innocents, lors de notre première rencontre chez Madame Guipure. Cette douceur qui au fil du temps en disparaissant les a laissé de plus en plus anxieux, de plus en plus gris.

Je t'ai détesté pourtant de longues années. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que ton nom, ta famille, ta maison, signifiait pour moi les forces du mal, tout ce qu'il fallait anéantir.

Plus je te découvrais et plus tu me montrais que j'avais raison de te détester. A chaque rencontre, un affrontement, des mots haineux. Tu méprisais mes amis. Je ne voyais en toi au début qu'un gamin jaloux, puis de plus en plus, un sorcier ignoble. Faisant des blagues dangereuses. Provoquant la mort de notre directeur.

Mais mon cœur pensait le contraire. Il avait vu l'être sensible et courageux qui se cachait sous la cape du mangemort. J'ai lutté tant de fois contre lui. J'ai souffert tant de fois à t'aimer.

J'ai fréquenté Cho pour t'oublier, mais ça n'a pas marché. J'ai essayé avec Ginny, parce qu'elle était parfaite pour moi. Elle avait tout à m'offrir : son amour en retour. Mais ça n'a pas marché non plus. Je l'ai fait souffrir quand je l'ai quitté, mais elle est sortie indemne de notre histoire.

Pas moi. Après elle, j'ai compris que le seul homme qui ne compterait jamais dans ma vie, c'était toi. Mon cœur gouvernait ma vie, choisissait pour moi. Quand je t'ai revu ce soir là, j'ai compris qu'il n'avait pas eu tord.

_**Et oui je t'aime encore**_

_**Par delà la douleur**_

_**Et par delà la mort**_

_**Tu brilles dans mon cœur**_

Depuis ce triste jour, je ne compte plus les larmes que j'ai versées.

Ce même jour aurait du être le plus beau de ma vie. J'ai appris que tu étais de mon côté. Nous avons détruit Voldemort et les mangemorts.

Mais ce jour là, tu es mort.

Tu es mort pour me protéger. Tu t'es interposé entre moi et la baguette du seigneur des ténèbres. Le sort qu'il voulait me lancer t'a tué, mais cette attaque dont tu as fait les frais m'a permis de le désarmer, de le déstabiliser, de le détruire. D'un geste simple, d'un sortilège impardonnable. Sans hésitations cependant.

Lorsque son corps a heurté le sol, je suis revenu vers toi. J'ai essayé de t'asseoir pour que tu ne meures pas, mais toi tu savais déjà que tu allais partir.

Pendant de longues minutes tu as souffert dans mes bras. Ton corps blessé laissait échapper ton sang, tout doucement. Durant ces quelques secondes, tu m'a dit ce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre de ta bouche, que Voldemort était un monstre, et que tu m'aimais.Des mots doux, lents, de plus en plus faibles, mais des mots d'amour.

C'est alors que j'ai laissé parler mon cœur. Je lui ai laissé te dire tous les sentiments que j'avais pour toi. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Ton âme restait avec nous quelques instants de plus, pour profiter de notre victoire.

L'ombre envahissait lentement ton regard. Quand tu as fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois, tu souriais. Tu savais que la paix allait à nouveau s'installer sur le monde des sorciers et des moldus. Ce sourire portait un nom : l'espoir.

_**Cette faible lueur **_

_**Ne s'éteindra jamais. **_

_**Et mes bouquets de fleurs **_

_**Ne faneront jamais**_

Trois ans aujourd'hui que tu es mort. Dans ce monde paisible, ce jour est férié. C'est grâce au professeur MacGonagall qui est devenu ministre de la magie. Nous fêtons la mort de Voldemort et aussi ton sacrifice. Personne ne t'oubliera jamais. Les héros restent éternels dans le cœur des gens.

Ces personnes qui te fêtent aujourd'hui sont les survivants de cette guerre. Ils commencent à reconstruire leur vie. Ron et Hermione ont eu une jolie petite fille. Fred et George font des affaires. Ginny continue ses études pour devenir aurore. Je suis directeur de Poudlard et enseigne la magie à des jeunes sorciers.

J'espère qu'ils ne connaîtront jamais les épreuves que nous avons traversées. Les plus jeunes sont heureux, plein d'espoir. Les plus âgées sont comme les adultes. Ils ont parfois des blessures encore ouvertes.

Comme moi.

Je ne suis rien sans toi. La douleur de ta disparition ne me quitte pas. Chaque jour je me réveille avec ton nom sur mes lèvres.

Je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre à qui offrir mon cœur. Peut-être un jour rencontrerai-je un homme qui pourra me rendre heureux. Une personne qui pourra faire cicatriser cette blessure, puis l'effacer. Je ne sais pas s'il en existe. Je l'espère.

Quoi qu'il arrive, je me souviendrai toujours de ton courage, je n'oublierai pas ton amour.

Sur ta tombe une fois par an, je viendrais rendre hommage à l'un des plus grands sorciers que j'ai rencontré, au plus grand héro de notre temps, à l'amour de ma vie : Drago Malfoy.

_**Tu vis dans mon silence**_

_**Je vis dans cet amour**_

_**Et malgré la distance**_

**_Je t'aimerai toujours_**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Voilà. J'aimerais sincèrement savoir ce que vous en avez pensé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre de chose ...

Pour les petits curieux : la partie en italique est un poème de moi (bon, ok, un poème c'est un bien grand mot pour dire quelques mots qui riment, mais c'est bien plus court). A l'origine il n'a aucun rapport avec Harry Potter et a été écrit en cours de français en classe de première. Ca remonte à bien longtemps et je ne me souviens absolument pas quel texte 'passionnant' nous étions en train d'étudier pour m'inspirer ça ...

En tous cas, si ça vous a plu et si vous avez vu des fautes d'orthographe, dîtes le moi ...


End file.
